Maxamillion's Guide
Hello! I have made two or three of these guides before, however I made them very hard to understand and I decided to make another. Due note I'm assuming the game of LoPo at launch will be very similar to the game we came to love in POTCO. Hope you all enjoy and LONG LIVE THE KING! Summary To become good at sailing, cannon or even being a repairmen, it takes a lot of practice and hard work. There are also ways to enhance them with rams, globes and most importantly your SKILLS. It takes time to get use of a ship and avoiding broadsides, or giving your crew the best angles to ensure defeating your foe! Skills If you remember going into your chest and seeing the feature with your skills you could actually change your skills and make yourself better! Of course you can have the same amount of skills I have, but you'd have to max out your sailing and cannon. I might be wrong, but if you max out something like sailing you would have 30 skills to use. I would suggest the following skills for sailing and cannon regardless if you're plundering for materials, or defending our soil in SvS: Do note that having famed globes, charts or rams can drastically improve you. From a personal standpoint my sailing skills were used as if I'm sailing alone or with 3 people max. That is why you probably are wondering why my broadsides are maxed out. If I knew I was always getting a full crew or 6 + people, I would most likely take two off each side on the broadsides and balance them out on the full sail and windcatcher. Also when I took the screen of the cannon skills, I didnt have a revenant ram so in some situations I would have to use the fireballs. I would suggest to get a REVENANT RAM BADLY. Then you can replace that last skill with the four cannon icon with barrage Q&A Now I haven't requested for people to ask me questions however, I have been asked questions on game over the years so I thought I might add this. I might also just throw in questions that might come to mind! Q: What's the best ship to use for SvS and Plundering? (Another words;The most balanced) A: A Frigate in my opinion is very well balanced because its a good sized vessel, that has a combination of some speed and power. If you upgrade it you are only making yourself stronger in some areas, and weaker in others. For example: If you max out a War Frigate with copperhead, you'll have a very tough and strong ship. However it will be exceptionally slower, which means you have to find a way to stay alive! '' Q: What is the best way to stay alive if I'm "exceptionally" slower with copperhead? A: ''People think just because you're hull is gone, that it's time to run. You have two sides with a lot of hull / HP, which means it doesn't hurt to attack from the other and expose your hull that hasn't been hit yet. In terms of answering the question, if you're trying your hardest to sail away and repair heres the way I ALWAYS did it. '' ''Svens' Noble Thunder is a exceptionally fast War Sloop, which allows him to do what he calls "Boom and Zoom." Another words he attacks and when he fears he might be in danger, he will sail away to repair. I however never had that luxury to sail away, because the Golden Rose was a maxed out copperhead. So I would have to sail away to open waters, and have my crew repair. As were being followed I'm looking at my opponents ship and waiting for the second he tries to do "Ramming Speed." If you know already, if you're Ramming speed you put the ship in an animation for a couple seconds if not more and you can't turn the ship whatsoever. That allows me to "Ship Manuever" and sail away in a different direction which almost always gave me more time to repair. If I don't do that I have to make a right or left turn to avoid hitting the edge of the world, which allows my opponent to have a good angle on me to open fire. Q: ''I have an army/guild/crew and we don't know how to approach attacking in SvS A: ''Never launch more than 3 ships at once and heres a couple reasons why: #''You're much weaker if you launch too many ships at once, because you won't have enough crewmen to repair and cannon. '' #''Step one also means that you're spreading out the bounty to all ships which isn't smart. The enemy will feed off of building their bounty and score that way.'' #''Working within 3 ships or less makes for better communication, and efforts to be dominate in the SvS'' #''You are bound to sink at least once in a war, so if you feed them a big enough score and bounty, you can gain it back fast and efficiently!'' Q: When you first approach a ship, whats your attacking stradegy? A: I always like telling the crew " EXPLOSIVES READY" very first, because I like playing aggressive early, and getting close to the hull from the crew to fire away with the explosives. Not to mention upgraded broadsides no matter which ones you have are always nice, along with using rams too. I know a lot of times I would use a ram to make the normal steel cannonballs have critical hits, and the explosive and normal cannoballs would just wreck the hull or HP. Play aggressive first, then smarter and efficient. Q: Fastest way to level up your cannon? A: Only use the regular steel cannonball and just go on material runs and just do the edge of world glitch and just fire away. Every sink you should be getting 95+ notoriety. To get even better and faster, max out your rapid reload and fire rate as soon as possible. '' ''ASK MORE IF YOU ARE CURIOUS AND I WILL PUT THEM HERE :) Category:Guide Category:SvS Category:Cannon Category:Sailing